Story of Rivaling Warlords
|details = We've got another difficult task from Shakespeare... He wants you to investigate into a certain historical novel. It seems there was a novel written about the Rivalry of Warlords period in the Far East. He got quite excited when he heard that... If you're interested, talk to him directly. |step1 = /Playwright Excited/London/Shakespeare/ Have you heard in the Far East there is a great historical novel depicting the exploits of numerous real-life heroes. In this story, a general makes his way through thousands of troops while holding the king's child. In his rage he kills thousands of men, causes a bridge to collapse, and brings about a hurricane to a place where was nary a breeze! |step2 = /Unrealistic Historical Novel/London/Shakespeare/ How utterly surreal! Truly unexpected for a historical novel! I have written many historical dramas, and among those I've depicted pure love, laughter, and complex psychological characters... But I've never written a historical drama which seemed such a fairy tale! Please try to find out more about this story for me. |step3 = /The Worst.../London/Shakespeare/ ...Ah, you just winced there a bit, didn't you? You're thinking the Far East isn't somewhere you can go at just the drop of a hat? That's why I've made the request to you! You're the only one I could ask! Remember, "The worst is not so long as we can say, This is the worst". Best of luck! |step4 = /Sudden Matter of Business on Arrival/Hangzhou/Adventure Mediator/ An unrealistic novel depicting the Age of Rival Warlords...? I think you mean that novel about the Three Kingdoms. It's a story about turbulent times over a thousand years. It's a bit dramatized in order to gain the interest of the people. There's a bloke in Chongqing who knows a lot about it... He's a bit strange, but don't let that bother you. |step5 = /Girl fond of The Three Kingdoms/Chongqing/Girl near northern Mansion/ You can ask me anything about Three Kingdoms! The book you're looking for is a popular novel based off the historical work, Records of the Three Kingdoms. It's the story of three kingdoms, Wei, Shu, and Wu, who stood against each other during the Age of Rival Warlords. It gives the true account of the events and characters involved until these three kingdoms unite to form the Jin Dynasty. Yep! |step6 = /A story of Liu Pei and Ts'ao Ts'ao/Chongqing/Girl/ The hero of the story is Liu Pei, who ruled the land of Shu, which included Chongqing. He was a benevolent ruler who faced many hardships as aimed for lofty goals. He was loved by the people for his kindness and his high virtues. Opposing him was crafty Ts'ao Ts'ao who was talented and respected. Everyone is drawn into the grandeur of this story and the characters that surround these two rivals. |step7 = /Can You Read it?/Chongqing/Girl/ Well, just as that playwright says, there are a lot of parts that seem impossible for a real person to have done... But it's still really cool! One of the generals in the story is now a god. How's your Chinese? You should read the book if you can. It might be hard if you can't read Chinese though.. |step8 = /Selling the Three Kingdoms/Chongqing/Girl/ Good! You can read it! Then here, take this. If people in the far west can also learn to admire the world of the Three Kingdoms... I'll be extremely happy. The book your looking for is the popular novel, but there is also historical book. If you'd like, take a look at that too. Yep! |stepfinal = History-based Popular Fiction/Chongqing/near Girl/ The historical novel that Shakespeare had heard about is a popular novel for commoners based on the history of the Three Kingdoms. Though many of the facts have been embellished and dramatized for popular consumption, it is still a work with many admirable elements. Examine the book the girl has and add your findings to the report. |discoXP = 210 |cardXP = 105 |reportXP = 340 |reportfame = 155 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/History Better Than a Novel/Search/4/Appraisal/6/Chinese/1/Three Kingdoms |chainQ1 = |landarea = Chongqing |seaarea = Western East Asia }}